1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic device for the treatment of inflammatory conditions in the foot. More particularly, this invention relates to an orthopedic device for the treatment of degenerative joint disease of the metatarsal phalangeal joints, in particular a sub 2 splint for the treatment of capsulitis.
2. Description of Related Art
Capsulitis is an inflammatory condition that can occur at virtually any joint in the human body. In the foot, capsulitis is commonly found beneath the forefoot. Inflammation of the joint capsule of the forefoot is caused by excessive mechanical load being applied to the forefoot. The most common site where capsulitis occurs is beneath the second metatarsal head, but other sites can be affected. For example, when capsulitis involves the big toe joint; it is some times referred to as turf toe.
Prior treatment of forefoot capsulitis is generally found in ways to off load the forefoot. Among the treatments include rest, medications such as oral anti-inflammatories and cortisone injections, orthotics, different shoes and, as a last resort, surgery. Off loading is a technique that can be accomplished in many different ways, such as felt or foam latex metatarsal pads and the like. The difficulty with these types of pads is that proper placement may be a little tricky.
Many of the prior art devices for treating conditions of the foot are for treating corns, hammertoes, bunions and the like. The devices are primarily pads manufactured from compressible materials such as felt, latex and the like, and are retained in place using an adhesive. When such pads are not held in place using an adhesive, loops of a relatively narrow elastic or felt material are looped around the toe. This method of holding a foot pad in place has disadvantages such as causing friction against the toe and concentrations of pressure on the plantar digital arteries as it loops around the toe. Additionally, pads of foamed materials tend to lose their cushioning ability.
Despite prior efforts to produce a comfortable, effective orthopedic device for the treatment of degenerative joint disease of the metatarsal phalangeal joints, there remains a desire to produce an improved foot pad splint to treat degenerative joint disease of the metatarsal phalangeal joints and, in particular, immobilize the second digit and plantar structures of the second metatarsal phalangeal joints for treatment of sub 2 capsulitis.